Known towing hook mounting structures for a vehicle are disclosed in, for example JP2003-2136A (FIG. 2), JP2002-53066A (FIG. 2) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,884B1. These known towing hook mounting structures for a vehicle have different structures. However, a mounting position of a towing hook in each of these structures is set in accordance with an engaging portion between a side member and a bumper reinforcement.
In the mounting structures disclosed in JP2003-2136A and JP2002-53066A, because the towing hook is mounted on a front surface of a side member (side frame), the design of the side member has been limited. Further, according to the mounting structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,884B1, a plate (hook mounting nut 17) into which the towing hook is screwed is inserted into a bumper reinforcement, and the towing hook is mounted to the plate. Thus, taking into consideration of ease of assembly, the position of the plate is limited to near an end portion of the bumper reinforcement, and further, the mounting position of the towing hook to the plate is also limited to near the end portion of the bumper reinforcement. Thus, the design of the side member has also been limited.
Thus, a need exists for providing a towing hook mounting structure for a vehicle in which the design of a side member is not limited, and in which appropriate levels of strengths of a bumper reinforcement and a hook mounting member can be appropriately secured. The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides such a towing hook mounting structure.